Forum:Changing my Pearl hunting strategy: need suggestions
What I’ve done so far in my search for pearls is relentlessly farming Cramerax and The Armory for them, with no luck. I’ve of course gotten amazing Orange guns galore but never seen a pearl (I have actually found every single orange legendary at least twice, most of the time 15+ times). I’ve also done both solo, and co-op (myself with a 2nd controller turned on). I’m getting really bored farming. So I’m moving on to plan B, which his hunting down badasses, desperadoes,…in hopes that I will have better luck with them. I am wondering if there is an area that has the most badasses in the smallest area…or if I’m just going to have to do a lot of traveling. Side note: I was going back to the vanilla game over the weekend collecting new high level versions of the boss guns. Baron Flynt dropped Friendly Fire Variant of the Boom Stick, how rare is that? The Friendly Fire Boom Stick is fairly rare just like the other unique/legendary hybrids, but still less than a pearl I'm pretty sure. If you're on PC you should get the 3PDLC http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/End-User_Created_Content and play through The Fifth Column or The Crows Nest, I can pretty much guarantee you'll find a pearl before your 5th run of the maps while not feeling at all like you're farming. (Especially if you can find the hidden mega-chest in Crow's Nest) If you're on a console, unfortunately you're SoL and will have to farm like crazy. __ekflagristoj 00:20, May 12, 2011 (UTC) (resigned) I'm on Xbox 360Eatingleg4peanut 17:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Dag, yo. You're missing out, those maps are where all the fun is at in the endgame. I've killed Craw a whole bunch of times and raided the Armory even more times, but the only pearls I've ever found were all in the 3PDLC. __ekflagristoj 00:20, May 12, 2011 (UTC) It's all luck related, make sure you are in a room with 4 people or your chances go down significantly. I had one day where I got 5 pearls in 5 runs(1725 bessie, Nemesis Invader, 2x 350 dmg+ Serpens 8.8 fire rate, and a 1200 2x Shock Aries), including one run where I had 2 Serpens.-- 00:28, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Got my first pearl this weekend!!! Of course with this awesome event comes the subtle backhand of reality. Instead of aquiring the Undertaker on my level 69 Hunter, I manage to come across it only only my second run through the armory with my level 57 Siren, and it was in a level 48 lance chest...of course. I digress, I am so exicited to see that beautiful cyan color finally resting at the top of my inventory. My quest for pearls just got a huge boost. On a side note something MUST effect the rarity of the weapons within the chests at the armory. My first drop into it (this is the first time you go there, waiting until I have all the cores with her before completing and doing the Marcus ones) I saw maybe 2 yellow guns, and ALOT of white and green. My second time I just phasewalked nearly the whole way there (not fighting anybody) and killed knoxx in record time (for me) with an acid smg, this time Dark orange weapons galore, barely any whites/greens and I found my pearl. Something is definitly going on IMO. Eatingleg4peanut 11:56, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Found pearl #2 last night, its a Bessie (pretty crap version) so now I have 2, YES! It seems so strange that I never had one before last friday when I found the Undertaker and now less than a week later I find #2. I'd been looking for a pearl since knoxx came out, and now I find 2 in less than a week...weird...but awesome. Eatingleg4peanut 12:58, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Thats the way it happens sometimes. I was getting pearls one every 40 or so kills on Craw before the level patch (albeit weak versions for the most part). Now I have killed Him a few hundred times since then and have only dropped two or three. 17:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Since I have now found 2 in the Armory and 0 from farming craw (which I've done at least 3x as much as the armory) I'm gonna stick to the Armory for awhile. I also just read (I think it may have been you actually on the IGN Message Board) that I don't have to exit the game to farm the armory again. I just need leave the area, and have a second controller to launch myself over the red barrier, and the chests will have respawned. Is that really true, if so...I have wasted so much time...Eatingleg4peanut 19:37, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Ive been farming craw for awhile now. Seriously was thinking that him dropping pearls was a myth. So yesterday i took my lvl 69 siren in with +2 rare items on(like i always do), and BAM first run he dropped a lvl 66 Hardened Ironclad with a Capacity of 2503 and recharge rate of 259. No not the greatest but i finally got that over grown crab to drop a pearl. I think its just luck and patience. Not sure there is a fool proof method on finding pearls. 20:45, May 19, 2011 (UTC) : You have hit upon the foolproof method: perseverance. I'd lose that +2 FRI, however, unless you're hot for Eridian weapons. Daemmerung 21:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes that was me at IGN and Yes it is true that that most of the chests respawn after exiting to Roads End and returning to the Armory. I have had the opposite experience as you. I have only found two crappy Tsunami thumpers in the Armory and something around a dozen or so other pearls from farming Craw splitscreen. It is just luck o' the draw. 22:18, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::My favorite method is the Crow's Nest. It pits you in a real battle you can't glitch again. You are rewarded with some nice CL chests spread out, and you get fight uniques with good unique drops (Motor Head, Ajax, Typhon, Kyros) (Yes, that means you can farm the Typhoon and Kyro's Power - Nice weapons BTW). If you succeed in all this, you are rewarded with a miny armory like chest run (about 10 chest), 1 of which has only Manufacturer COMs. Finally, there is the "Hidden" chest. I personally don't pick up any Gearbox items, but you are nicely rewarded with 4-5 items, split between Pearls and Good/Rare Uniques (Athena's Wisdom, The Chopper, Typhoon, Kyro's Power, Ajax's Spear...). I'd say the reward is large, but yet still balanced: The spawns are lvl 66-68, and the Pearls are never 555 (Unlike the Fifth Column: It is a hell of a battle, but the rewards are just too crazy for my taste).